


The Dragons and You

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: The Shimada brothers want to have their way with you, but they wanna watch you with one of their dragons first.





	

Genji was already panting, synthetic cock taken out and ready for action. You wondered if his visor was fogging up and if he was going to have to remove it soon. Genji refrained from stroking himself. He didn't want to get any closer to orgasm unless it involved you. You couldn't see his eyes, but you knew he was focused on you one hundred percent.

Hanzo was decidedly different than his brother. He was touching himself, but only with his palm through his pants. He was holding back any noises or panting, but his eyes were obviously heavy-lidded. He was trying to hide his strong arousal, but a few beads of traitorous sweat appeared on his forehead.

You were on the bed, a moaning, panting mess. There were two very attractive ninjas waiting to take you, but your cunt currently occupied. Genji's dragon was atop you, fucking you slowly. Its erection was bigger than you thought it'd be, therefore, it had to be gentle. Its dick seemed to be shaped in the proper way to hit your sensitive spot, so you weren't complaining about the pace. It gazes down at you, possibly to watch your face for any pain it might be causing you.

At one point, it decides it isn't going to hurt you; it lowers its head to one of your breasts, and it starts nosing your nipple. A paw reaches up and firmly kneads the soft flesh of the other breast, careful of its claws. These extra attentions caused you to get louder, arching into the touches.

You hear Hanzo trying to stifle a small moan in that deliciously deep voice of his.

You were steadily heading towards orgasm thanks to the dragon's diligent attentions. Briefly, you consider asking Genji later how his dragon learned how to do this to a person, but then you thought, fuck it, this feels too good to have your mind on anything else. On top of this, the knowledge that Hanzo and Genji were leering from across the room almost made you finish too soon a few times. You knew this was going to be one of the best nights of your life, so you weren't going to ruin it by rushing.

You could feel that you were getting close, and apparently the dragon was, too. He sped up his thrusts and pressed harder on your breasts. You got louder, still. Not long after, a small grunt emitted from the dragon, his eyes squeezing shut. You felt cool cum spill from his erection. It felt odd, but not unpleasant, and it pushed you to your own orgasm, your body arching upwards and thighs spreading as far as they could go. He let his cock remain inside you for a few more moments, and you continued to enjoy the feeling of being full.

You hear Hanzo speak in harsh Japanese to the dragon, low and breathy. He may have been scolding the dragon for keeping you to himself, because he pulled out, slowly, gently. You lay on the bed for a minute, catching your breath, feeling the dragon's cum leak onto the bed. Then you rise up to beckon the brothers over for their turn.

Before you knew it, Genji was in front of you, kneeling on the bed. You swear he was across the room just a second ago. He had clearly used his cyber-agility to get here, his visor having been discarded next to him on the bed. You grinned at him, amused. He grinned back. Hanzo strode over purposefully. You look over your shoulder at him as you feel his weight press down on the bed, meeting his burning eyes.

Surprisingly, Hanzo makes the first move. You turn back to Genji, only to feel Hanzo start to press his lips to your neck, giving slow passionate kisses to the sensitive skin. His erection was grinding absentmindedly into your bare backside. You tilt your head to give Hanzo better access. Genji, not wanting to be outdone by his older brother, moves in to give you a firm kiss. His hands move up to cup either side of your face, and he deepens the kiss. A small, pleased whine escapes your throat, Genji's expert tongue and lips pulling more noises from you. Hanzo, feeling slightly neglected of your attention, starts to nibble at your neck and grind a little harder.

This continues for a few heavenly minutes, their attentions slowly becoming more passionate, until you started to feel a need creeping up on you. You needed to know what their cocks felt like inside you. But you didn't want them to stop what they were doing. Conflicted, you continue to kiss Genji, but reach down to grip his cock, while grinding your ass into Hanzo's erection. You were hoping they would get the hints.

Genji pulls his mouth away, but one of his hands comes down to wrap around your own, holding it in place.

"Brother, I think she is ready for us," His voice is husky with desire.

"Hmm," is all Hanzo says in agreement. You don't care how terse he is. The hard cock at your ass means he obviously wants you.

You hear clothes rustling behind you, as Hanzo removes the lower half of his clothing. He easily discards the upper half, letting it drop to the floor beside the bed. Genji waits patiently, drawing your hand up and down his synthetic erection. It feels like sillicone, only less flexible. You're wondering what it'll feel like on your tongue when Hanzo starts palming your ass cheeks. You decide now is the right time to bend forward to your hands and knees, taking your hand from Genji's. You immediately lean forward, taking Genji cautiously in your mouth. Your tongue rests underneath cock, feeling its texture. You make a quick mental note to ask Genji to show you how it feels inside your pussy. Hanzo inserts his own erection into you quickly and easily. You're still wet from Genji's dragon.

The situation you were in was so good, too good. You had imagined this too many times to even admit to yourself. It was clouding your thoughts, and all you were aware of was your arousal. Of its own volition, your hand made its way down to your clit to rub it firmly. Hanzo immediately pushed your hand away. You make a pouting face up at Genji, but it twists into pleasure when Hanzo replaced your hand with his. Now you were free to concentrate on the two Shimada dicks inside you. And boy, did that feel fantastic. As good as all the times you imagined it would.

Hanzo starts off with a slow pace, matching the speed of the fingers rubbing your clit. You took this as your cue to start giving attention to Genji's synthetic dick. You start off by swiping your tongue across the bottom of the shaft. You caught Genji's tongue briefly parting his lips, eyes heavily lidded and staring into yours. A half smile gave a slight twist to his scarred lips. His face is equal parts cocky and encouragingly sweet. You can tell he's happy.

Want to see Genji's pleased face some more, you get to work, sucking and licking. Not too soft, not too hard. Just right, you hope. Hanzo isn't forgotten behind you. He's still fondling your rear with increasing roughness and rubbing his fingers across your clit. He speeds up his thrusts, and you start hearing wet slapping sounds. The sounds underscore you how deliciously dirty your position is, and you unabashedly release a moan onto Genji's cock.

Genji's head is thrown back, and he's panting louder. Hanzo joins him, panting himself, but you can tell he's attempting to suppress his moans. It doesn't bother you. He can hide his pleasure all he likes; he's still feeling it. You bob your head faster on the cock in your mouth. You wrap an arm around Genji's waist, pulling him close and take as much of him as you can. Hanzo squeezes your ass cheek particularly hard with his free hand, causing you to emit a small moan and work backward onto Hanzo's erection, matching his rhythm as best you can.

All this feels good, too good. The heat between your legs is rising too fast, and before you know it, you lose control. Hanzo gasps in pleasure as your cunt squeezes down on his cock. Your thighs quiver as you try not to collapse onto the bed. The sight of your obvious enjoyment causes Genji to moan loudly and without shame. You finally do collapse onto the bed, exhausted and a little red in the face for cumming too soon. You hear low chuckles from both of the brothers, and your face reddens further.

"Do not worry. There is time for another round," Genji assures you, gazing down at your panting body. Hanzo leans down and presses a soft kiss to your bare butt in agreement.


End file.
